


Spoil Me

by abo_fuzzy (fuzzycatsandgoofyhats)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, chub kink, just...a lot of kink this is honest to god probably the kinkiest thing i've ever written, piggy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/abo_fuzzy
Summary: In which Yuuri discovers that he's developed a kink for a certain nickname Victor gave him back when they first met.





	Spoil Me

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse for this. I vaguely remembered seeing a request for a fic with this basic premise in a yoi kink meme forum like a year ago and lowkey wanted to see something like it too, and after waiting and waiting and not seeing anything ~quite~ like this I finally decided to just write it my damn self. And then inevitably ended up getting carried away.

Yuuri remembered the first time Victor called him a piggy. He remembered thinking he probably should have been offended by it; after all, his lifelong idol had appeared on his doorstep out of the blue and one of the first things he'd said to him was a jab at his weight. And yes, as he lay in bed that night, after the initial shock of Victor's presence had worn off, thinking back on that exchange did sting a little.

Now that Yuuri had gotten to know Victor better, however, and now that their relationship had evolved from coach and student to fiances who were both retired from skating competitively and set to be married in a few months, he'd grown quite fond of the term. To him, “piggy” was no longer an insult. When Yurio said it, he took it as a term of endearment and usually retorted with a joke about Yurio being grounded or telling him to go to his room.

Victor used it as one of his many pet names for Yuuri as well, and Yuuri had always reacted accordingly—at least until tonight, when Victor's coaching session with Yurio was running a little late, leaving Yuuri and Makkachin home alone for another hour or so. They always had dinner together, whether they decided to order takeout or one of them wanted to cook, so Yuuri figured he could wait a little longer for Victor to come home, even though he was pretty hungry. He'd already put on more weight than he'd anticipated to in the six months since announcing his retirement, and if he wanted to get back into shape for the wedding he had to cut down on all the between-meal snacks. So he ignored his stomach when it growled the first two or three times, working on the final draft of his wedding vows to distract himself. Finally, as if defying him, the growling grew louder and more persistent, enough that it roused Makkachin from his nap on the other side of the couch.

“All right, _fine_ , you win,” Yuuri grumbled, glaring down at his stomach before standing up and heading to the kitchen. Maybe he could find something small to tide him over until Victor got home.

As it turned out, “something small” had turned into half a bag of chips, a handful of cookies, and a pint of ice cream. Yuuri really should have known better, he told himself; he knew that doing anything related to the wedding by himself made him anxious and more likely to overeat. He moved his laptop aside and started to get up and dispose of his trash when his phone rang, signaling a text from Victor. He picked his phone up and read it as he walked to the kitchen.

 

> **From: Victor**
> 
> I'm on my way home! I hope you didn't miss me too much, _lyubov moya!_

 

Yuuri smiled as he tossed the empty containers in the trash can, then replied.

 

> **To: Victor**
> 
> I had Makka to keep me company, though I can't say I didn't miss you at all. But I thought you wouldn't be home for another half hour.

 

Victor's explanation came mere seconds later.

 

> **From: Victor**
> 
> Yurio wanted to practice more, but Yakov insisted that he needed his help picking out an anniversary gift for Lilia so I had to cut it short. But that just means I get to come home and treat my lovely fiance to that nice dinner I promised to cook for him tonight!

 

Yuuri blushed, looking down at the trash can. It was true, Victor had promised to make him katsudon tonight. To his embarrassment, the thought made his mouth water again. How could he still be hungry after eating nearly a day's worth of sugar and calories in one sitting?

Oh, right. Because he still had the appetite of a gold medalist athlete, even if he no longer competed or worked out enough to justify eating like one. He heard a knock at the door and hurried back to the living room to greet Victor as he came in. Makkachin sat eagerly at his feet, waiting to do the same.

“Ah, there are the two loves of my life!” Victor said as he closed the door behind him. Makkachin excitedly hopped onto his hind legs, trying his best to reach his master's face and smother him in slobbery kisses. Victor indulged the old poodle for a moment, then stepped forward to greet Yuuri with a hug and a kiss.

“Sorry the living room is a bit of a mess,” Yuuri said sheepishly, tugging at the hem of his sweatshirt as they broke their embrace. “I did some laundry and brought it in here to fold before I put it away, but then I decided to start working on my vows and time sort of got away from me...”

“Oh, don't worry about all that!” Victor assured him. “I can help you put the laundry away after we eat. Although...” He smirked and tapped lightly on Yuuri's chest. “It looks to me like you couldn't wait, _da?_ ”

“What are you—oh,” Yuuri said simply, looking down where Victor was pointing and seeing a fresh ice cream stain on his shirt. “Okay, maybe I got a _little_ hungry,” he admitted. “But that ice cream was going to go bad in a couple days anyway, so I just figured--” He stopped short when he felt Makkachin brush against his leg and looked down, blushing brightly when the dog dropped an empty chip bag at his feet.

“Just a little hungry, hmm, my little _kobuta-chan?_ ” Victor teased. “I hope you didn't spoil your appetite...” He pulled Yuuri close and kissed him again, smiling at the sweet taste on the younger man's lips. “You got into the cookies, too, didn't you? Such a naughty little piggy...”

**

It wasn't until after dinner that all of the food in Yuuri's stomach happened to settle all at once. He sat next to Victor on the couch, trying to adjust his position and relieve how uncomfortably full he suddenly felt without attracting attention to himself. Finally, he settled on resting on his back with his head in Victor's lap.

“Is something wrong, Yuuri?” Victor asked, threading his fingers through his fiance's hair. “Is this couch not comfortable? We can go shopping for a new one tomorrow if--”

“No,” Yuuri said, shaking his head. “It's not the couch...” He turned his attention back to the TV, crossing his arms over his stomach and hoping he didn't look as bloated as he felt. Unfortunately for him, Victor seemed to be unusually observant tonight.

“Your eyes were a little bigger than your stomach, weren't they, _kobuta-chan?_ ” he asked, resting his palm on top of the taut curve of Yuuri's belly. Yuuri flinched at his touch initially, but relaxed as he felt Victor slide his hand beneath his shirt and begin to rub his sore, swollen gut. He squirmed again, but this time not out of discomfort.

“Call me that again,” he mumbled, before he could think about what he was feeling. “And keep rubbing, it feels good.”

Victor blinked, clearly surprised, but did as he was told. He tugged Yuuri's shirt up more and continued massaging his belly as he smiled down at him. “My, my, _kobuta-chan_ , just look at how adorably round your little tummy is. If I didn't know any better I'd ask you if you were pregnant.”

Before Victor could say another word, Yuuri suddenly pulled him down by his shirt collar and captured him in a kiss. He wasn't sure why this was turning him on so much, but he was rock-hard and he certainly wasn't going to question it. “I'm not,” he whispered against his lips, “but maybe you could change that tonight, hm?” He broke the kiss, looked at Victor with a ferocity in his eyes that the older man hadn't seen since his Olympic gold-winning Eros performance, and sat up. “Bedroom. _Now,_ ” he demanded.

Victor didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and followed Yuuri to their bedroom, walking a bit awkwardly as he started to pitch a tent of his own. “Yuuri, what's this all of a sudden?” he asked, smirking playfully as he leaned against the doorway and watched Yuuri strip. Yuuri climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees and looked back at him with a playful pout.

“This little piggy needs to be taught a lesson, don't you agree, Vitya?” he asked, wiggling his plump ass the way he knew Victor couldn't resist. “I could learn a thing or two from you about self control...”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor moaned. “How do you expect me to control myself when you put on such a lovely show like this?” He nearly tripped over the legs of his pants as he tried to simultaneously remove them and rush to the bed. Within seconds, he was on his knees behind Yuuri, firmly gripping the soft flesh of his hips. “While there's absolutely nothing wrong with indulging oneself every now and then...” he purred, “there's also something to be said for moderation, I suppose.”

“No need to go easy on me,” he replied. “You said so yourself, didn't you? I was a naughty little piggy today...Don't you think you should punish me?”

“Well...” Victor pretended to think for a moment, though he knew exactly what to do next without needing to ponder it. “I suppose you were a bit impatient, weren't you?” With that, he slapped Yuuri's ass, making him yelp loudly and arch his back. “And you made a mess on your shirt; you know I can't let that slide...” He spanked him again in the same spot, this time leaving a dark pink handprint on pale skin.

“That's it, Daddy, punish me...punish your little piggy,” Yuuri begged. “Do whatever you want to me...”

“Ah-ah, what do we say when we ask for something?” Victor teased, this time spanking the other side. “Such a demanding little piggy, aren't you?”

“ _Please Daddy,_ ” Yuuri moaned, his cock hard and bouncing gently against his lower belly. “Please give me what I deserve...”

“That's more like it, _kobuta-chan_. In fact, I think I'll reward you,” Victor said, reaching for the drawer of the nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube from inside it. He popped the cap open and generously coated his fingers, then teasingly prodded at Yuuri's entrance. He slowly inserted his index finger and wiggled it around just enough to make Yuuri squirm and whimper expectantly for more, but then he pulled it back out again. “Of course, I shouldn't reward you too much this soon. You're already spoiled enough, don't you think?” The sound Yuuri made in response went straight to his dick and he chuckled softly. “But then, I suppose if you were a good boy for me, I could give you a little something more. That sounds fair, don't you think?” he asked, giving Yuuri a teasing smile. “You can be a good little piggy for Daddy, _da?_ ”

“Yes, Daddy, yes,” Yuuri panted. “I'll be a good piggy for you, I'll do whatever you ask of me.”

“Well, in that case...” Victor said, getting up from the bed. Yuuri watched in anticipation from the same spot as Victor stood at the foot of the bed and made a motion for him to turn around. “I have something for you, my darling _kobuta-chan_. Why don't you come here and have a taste?” He pulled his briefs down a little, freeing his erect cock and making Yuuri part his lips in the most tantalizing way.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” he said in a soft voice, crawling across the bed and kneeling in front of Victor, who gave him an encouraging pat on the head.

“Go on, then,” he teased. “You said you were hungry, right? A little piggy with an appetite like yours surely can't be that full yet...”

Yuuri blushed and licked his lips, then leaned forward and took the head of Victor's waiting cock into his mouth. He could still feel Victor's gentle but authoritative grip on the back of his head, encouraging him to keep going. It was a bit of a challenge suppressing his gag reflex on a full stomach without feeling at least a little queasy, but he managed to take Victor all the way to the back of his throat, looking up at him as he did.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor purred. “You always look so beautiful with your lips around me like this. You look like you're enjoying your treat, yes?”

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned, nodding. He whimpered softly when Victor tugged gently on his hair and pulled him off of him.

“Ah-ah, no talking with your mouth full, little piggy.”

“S-sorry, Daddy,” Yuuri pouted, blushing and looking down for a moment. “Yes, I am enjoying this very much, thank you.”

Victor smiled at him and coaxed his cock back into his mouth. “That's better. Keep this up and Daddy will reward you...” He kept his hand tangled in Yuuri's hair, using his other hand to suppress a moan of his own as he watched the younger man suck him off. The sight of Yuuri's soft pouty lips on his dick was nearly enough to make him come all on its own, and the way he looked up at him as he did it made it really hard not to. Finally, he pulled out of Yuuri's mouth again and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “You did such a good job, _kobuta-chan_. Are you ready for the reward I promised?”

Yuuri nodded, moving so that he was on his back, propping himself up with his elbows. “Yes, I'm ready. Is this how you want me, Daddy?” he asked.

Victor stood there for a moment, enjoying the view of his fiance laid bare, his body ready for him. “Actually, I might still make you work a little.” His eyes drifted to the still-swollen dome that was Yuuri's belly, and he reached out to rest his hand on it. “You aren't too full from earlier to ride me, are you? I'd hate to give my little piggy a tummyache” he said in a playful tone. Yuuri met his gaze with a slight blush and put his own hand next to Victor's.

“Well, you probably wouldn't,” he said after thinking it over for a moment. “When you rubbed it earlier when we were on the couch it helped, so maybe you could do that while I ride you?”

“Yes, I could do that,” Victor said. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss right above Yuuri's belly button before grabbing the lube bottle again. “But we should get you ready first, shouldn't we?”

Yuuri watched as Victor poured lube onto his fingers again, writhing in anticipation of what was coming. He spread his legs, giving Victor a beautiful view of himself at his most intimate and vulnerable.

“You're a very eager little one, aren't you?” he teased, prodding gently at Yuuri's hole with his fingertip before inserting it. “Don't get greedy now. You've been so good for me...”

“S-sorry, Daddy,” he replied, giving him a pout that looked more seductive than apologetic. He shivered in delight as a second finger joined the first. “It's just...it feels so good when you touch me, and I got excited...” He started to reach for his cock, which was starting to leak a little, but Victor grabbed his wrist and pinned it to his side.

“Not yet,” he chastised, holding Yuuri's hand in place. “Daddy will touch you when the time comes, okay?” When he inserted a third finger his expression changed to one of concern as Yuuri whimpered. He prided himself in knowing how much Yuuri could take but he still found himself worrying about hurting him sometimes. “Are you all right, my _kobuta-chan_?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, I'm okay...I know you need to stretch me properly first but I just...I _really_ want your cock already...” He moved his hips a little, aching for more friction. “I'm ready for it, Daddy...”

Victor moaned, Yuuri's words going straight through him. “Now, when you ask like that, who am I to deny you?” he asked, leaning down to kiss Yuuri as he pulled his fingers out. He poured a little more lube into his hand and stroked himself a few times before lying on his back next to Yuuri. “Now then, come and sit on Daddy's lap...”

Yuuri was quick to straddle Victor's hips, and with a soft, pleasured moan, he eased himself down onto his thick cock. “Vity—ah, Daddy,” he gasped as he bottomed out, “you're so big...”

“Mmm, I could say the same for you, my dear little piggy,” Victor said with a playful gleam in his eye and a firm grip on Yuuri's hips. “I almost don't want you to go back to your competitive figure for the wedding...” he said, a little quieter, as his hands wandered forward to his tummy. “But then again, if you don't then I might not be able to keep my hands off you long enough to get through the ceremony...”

Yuuri blushed at the thought as he started to slowly move up and down. “Well...I wouldn't exactly be opposed to that, you know,” he teased back. “You know I want the whole world to know I'm yours forever.” He felt his skin heat up beneath Victor's touch; it tickled a little, having his stomach touched like this, but because it was particularly sensitive already it felt amazing, especially right now, combined with what was probably the hottest sex he and Victor had had in a while. He rocked his hips in a steady rhythm, looking down at Victor with eyes clouded with lust. “Don't take your eyes or your hands off me,” he muttered, putting a hand on Victor's cheek and brushing his bottom lip with his thumb.

“I wouldn't dream of it, my Yuuri,” he replied, moving one hand around to support his back and keeping the other where it was, tracing the light pink stretch marks on his lower belly and hips. He'd never seen a moment where Yuuri wasn't utterly stunning, but if he had to rate the times where he was the most beautiful, then he would put right now, biting his lower lip and bouncing up and down on Victor's cock, would be very near, if not at the top. He sank his fingers into soft flesh and groaned. Yuuri knew that this sound meant Victor was close and leaned over so that their faces were only an inch or so apart, the movement of his hips slowing a little but not stopping.

“I want you to come inside me,” he whispered. “Fill me up, Vitya...I want you to impregnate me.” He sat back up to better appreciate the sight of Victor's completely wrecked expression, arching his back when he felt him come. It was sudden, and enough to put Yuuri over the edge as well. He came all over both himself and Victor, his whole body tensing up as he felt the wave of his orgasm crash over him. He rode it out and collapsed on top of Victor, too overcome with bliss to care about the mess. They both lay in silence for a few minutes as they caught their breath, until finally Victor spoke up.

“God, Yuuri,” he sighed. “That was...wow. What brought that on, exactly?”

Yuuri blushed, fully realizing the events that had just transpired without hormones clouding his ability to think clearly. “I, um...I dunno what came over me, exactly,” he admitted. “I mean...I liked it, obviously. I liked it a lot...” He finally rolled off of Victor, letting out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan at the sticky mess on his chest and stomach. “I didn't even know I was into that, but one minute we were watching TV and you were teasing me and calling me _kobuta-chan_ and I guess...a switch just flipped? A-and the thing about you getting me pregnant...that just sort of slipped out...” He looked away, beginning to feel a little embarrassed, but Victor gently turned his head so that their eyes met again.

“There's no shame in admitting what turns you on, Yuuri,” he said with a loving smile. “You know how much I love it when you surprise me, and I can definitely say this was one of your best ones. And for the record, I actually would like to have a family with you one day, and if it were physically possible for you to bear my children, I would be honored to give them to you.” He kissed Yuuri and got out of bed before offering his hand to him. “Now what do you say to taking a bath together?”

Yuuri sat up and took Victor's hand as he got up as well. “That does sound nice,” he said, following Victor out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

 


End file.
